1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measuring device, an electronic apparatus, and a measuring method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an imaging device is known in which a plurality of image data items having different exposure amounts (for example, a plurality of different exposure time lengths) is acquired by imaging an object, and a composite image of which a dynamic range is expanded by composing the plurality of image data items is generated (for example, JP-A-2011-101180).
An imaging device disclosed in JP-A-2011-101180 includes an imaging element that can output a plurality of pixel data items corresponding to the different exposure time lengths, that is, so-called a non-destructive readable imaging element. Then, in each pixel, a weighted composition corresponding to the exposure amount is performed on each of a plurality of pixel data items obtained at different exposure time lengths, and then, a composite image is generated. In this way, it is possible to generate a composite image of which the dynamic range is expanded.
However, in a device to which the non-destructive readable imaging element disclosed in JP-A-2011-101180 is adopted, a cost of the imaging element is high or a dedicated drive circuit needs to be provided for reading out the pixel data in each pixel at a plurality of different exposure time lengths. Therefore, there is a problem in that the cost of manufacturing the device increases.